The Trouble That Follows Shame
by saxwarrior
Summary: Submitted by Chaser 1 of the Wimbourne Wasps for Round 3 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Seamus.x.Alicia.


Round 3 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

A/N: Whoo. Turns out this was harder than I thought, but the Wasps and I are doing really well, second only to the Wanderers. (You Martyrs* are going down!) Round 2 was BYE for us, so I got a two-week vacation coinciding with the July summer term. Kinda wish that had happened in the regular term, but okay. I can roll with it.

*actual Wigtown reference

Disclaimer: All rights to JoRo.

Rare Pairs: Wimbourne Wasps Chaser 1Prompt: Seamus Finnigan (featuring attempted Irish accent, spelling and phraseology) and Alicia Spinnet

Additional Prompts: Towels, Bruises

The Trouble That Follows Shame

The night of Seamus's third failed attempt at joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he found himself alone in the changing room. His arms were numb from the workout he'd done. He'd taken a Quaffle out to the pitch and practised for an hour. Well, as much as one can practise goal-scoring alone. He'd done lay-ups and serves. Within just a few moments, his arms were sore and his shoulder ached. He'd kept at it though. He'd taken a break every so often, but for the most part he'd kept at it. Now that he was done, the pain in his arms and shoulders had spread through the rest of his body, particularly his back.

When his practise ended, he'd retreated to the changing room. Seamus thought back to the first failed attempt. He'd tried out for Keeper fifth year. His reflexes and anticipation had actually been good for a Keeper. He'd blocked the first goal, a shot by Alicia Spinnet. She had smiled broadly at him and he grinned back.

The next four shots had all been atrocious, though. When Katie Bell tried to score, he'd made to intercept it, but when he released the broomstick to grab the oncoming Quaffle, he'd lost control and keep flying. The Quaffle had sailed past him. It happened again and again. He couldn't stop himself.

While Ron was celebrating his achievement, Seamus had been wallowing in shame and pity. He'd never felt like a bigger arse in his life.

Alicia walked up to him afterward at the common room. "I'm really sorry," she'd said.

Seamus tried to smile for her. He couldn't see himself, but it'd felt enough like a natural smile. "It's not a big deal," he'd said. "There'll be more opportunities, right?"

Ironically enough, the next opportunity had come just two months later, rather than waiting for the next term. Harry and the Weasley twins had been kicked off the team. This time, Alicia trained with Seamus. He was going for Seeker. He had to admit, he'd had an ulterior motive that time. Being on the team would have given him more opportunities to spend time with Alicia.

Every time he'd thought about her, he'd found a new and better way to describe her. She'd started out as a "dead on person" (which is what Irish people called "cool") but had become "the most incredible woman he'd ever met".

He'd first met her in his second year, when some Slytherin thugs had been teasing him for his half-blood status. Alicia, an imposing fourth year at the time, had told them all off. A crush had begun.

Seamus's feelings had grown with time. Every time he'd see her laughing in the Common Room, every time she'd flashed him a smile in the Corridors, every time they'd talked and joked in the Great Hall, his feelings had developed. By the time he was fifteen years old, it had been hard for him to deny that he was as in love as a fifteen year old Irishman could be.

He'd meant to ask her to the Yule Ball, but some seventh year had beaten him to it. The gobshite. Seamus had ended up going with Lavendar Brown. Clingy as hell, that one. Still, he'd gotten some good snogging out of it.

Preparing for Seamus's next try-out had been the highlight of his 5th year. He had spent nearly every day with her on the pitch, practising with a Snitch. He'd improved a lot in that time. When it came right down to it though, Seamus simply didn't have the control of the broomstick that he'd needed.

When Ginny Weasley had gotten the position, Seamus was more depressed than ever. Even if he made the position next year, it wouldn't be the same. By then, Alicia would be gone.

When she'd graduated, he kept up correspondence with her. She'd encouraged him to try out for the Chaser position. Seamus had never felt better about his chances. There wasn't one, but two spots open! He'd been almost certain he'd make it. He'd been practsing all summer (as much as one can practise during a Death Eater scare). Alicia had visited him often after she graduated. They had worked on his passing and scoring, when he had less control over the broomstick.

He'd invited Dean once, and they talked about filling in the open positions together. It'd made him excited for the season, even though Alicia wouldn't be there. She'd promised to come to all the games.

In the end, though, neither of them made the team. Potter picked Katie, Ginny, and some girl they'd never heard of.

That left Seamus where he was- the locker room after wearing himself out for no reason. He'd failed the make the team. Again.

Sometimes he wondered how much disappointment a man can take.

"Seamus?"

It was Alicia!

"Hey!" said Seamus, forgetting for a moment that he was feeling awful. Just a moment, though. He stood up too quickly and his body ached in protest. "Argh," he growled, clutching a pain on his back.

"Oh my god," said Alicia hurrying towards him. "Sit down, you'll hurt yourself."

The pain left him with little choice but to obey. "Let me look at this," Alicia said, and she stood behind him and helped pull his shirt off. "Oh, wow!" she said.

Breathing heavily, Seamus asked, "Wow?" He tried to turn around to see his back, but it hurt to do even that.

"Er... yeah. Just wow."

He watched as she walked to the wash basin and soaked a towel, heating the water with her wand. Not for the first time, he surveyed her body. She was roughly his height, with light skin, and dark hair braided in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue Muggle sundress. She had a sexy, athletic body, and he had a hard time looking away from her butt.

Alicia soaked a rolled up towel in the steaming water, and turned back around to face him. Her bright brown eyes widened as she looked at his bare chest. "Oh, wow," she said again.

Seamus couldn't help but grin. "Wow again?"

"Your pecs!" she said, approaching.

Was she really complimenting his muscles? Why did he feel like he was living a fantasy?

"Seamus, look!" she said, pointing again. Seamus looked down again. His muscles across his upper chest were black and blue. The ache he'd felt was a giant bruise.

"Oh, wow," he echoed.

"Oh, wow!" agreed Alicia. "That's exactly what's on your back, too!"

"That explains why everythin' hurts so much," said Seamus, grimacing.

Kneeling, she took the hot towel in her hand and pressed it against his chest. The searing heat was pleasantly painful on his sore muscles, and he closed his eyes.

"You've been overexerting yourself," Alicia said.

Seamus tried to hide his shame. "Not that it did any good."

Alicia stood up and walked behind him. "Don't do that to yourself," she scolded as she held the towel to his back. "You always did. I never told you that, but I'm tired of babying you."

If anything, Seamus's shame grew worse. "I'm just tired of the disappointment. Every time I try to do somethin' for myself, some blighter swoops in and does it better, leaving me with nothin'."

"I understand," said Alicia, setting the towel on Seamus's shoulder, and drawing her wand. "You just need to keep trying. So you're not that great a flyer. There are loads of other things you're good at." She muttered an incantation and a warm, soothing sensation swept over Seamus's back. "You're great at Charms, and Transfiguration. You're a fantastic dueler."

Seamus conceded her that. He'd even had an Outstanding in his Charms OWL. He was particularly decent with anything involving fire, and he had the burn scars to prove it.

"Turn around," Alicia ordered, and Seamus swung his legs over the bench so he was facing toward her. She repeated the incantation, and Seamus watched as the dark bruises on his chest vanished. "And most importantly," Alicia said, pocketing her wand. Seamus was still looking down at his chest, so Alicia took his face in her hands and forced him to look up at her. "You're a good friend."

The word "friend" chased itself around inside his head. That wasn't helping. He didn't want to be just friends.

He stood up, so that they were mostly level. "What if I want more than that?" he asked.

There was a long pause, when Alicia could only look at Seamus. Comprehension hit her almost at once, and her mouth opened in a little "o" of shock.

She didn't do or say anything, so Seamus leaned in. He kissed her softly on her lips, only for a moment, testing the waters, then pulled back. His lips felt like they were on fire, and he felt dizzy and just a bit nauseated. She hadn't kissed him back. Not really.

"Seamus, I..."

The hurt must've shown on his face. She really did look so sorry.

How much disappointment could he take?

"Thanks for... y'know," Seamus said. He grabbed his shirt and made for the exit. Just before he reached the door, he passed the laundry hamper and threw in his towel.

.

Alicia remained where she was, rooted to the floor. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell into a sitting position on the bench.

How could she have not known? All those times working with Seamus on the pitch, chatting in the Common Room or the Great Hall. How long had he felt this way? How oblivious could she be?

Then she realized. It was like a bell going off in her head. She'd looked forward to those practises too. It had been her idea to practise Quidditch over the summer. Her idea to keep up correspondence after she left Hogwarts. She had been the one running to his side when he was at his lowest point.

All this time, what had been holding her back from allowing herself to accept her own feelings?

She jumped to her feet and bolted to the door. She swung it open.

There was Seamus. He looked as if he'd ran back.

For a short moment they stared at each other.

Then, once again, he rushed in, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They remained in each other's arms for a long moment that passed too quickly. They could taste each other's smiles as they kissed. Neither of them could express the joy they felt at finally coming together. As they kissed, they shared the same thought- This is happening.

When they broke apart, Alicia whispered, "You don't have to suffer disappointment alone, you know."

Seamus smiled widely, his forehead resting against hers. "I know. And I love you for that."


End file.
